Hermione and her Unexpected Love
by darciey-specialgirl20
Summary: Hermione Granger is your average, innocent, intelligent witch. She eats, drinks, learns, and even loves like every other witch or wizard in Hogwarts. Mudblood or no mudblood, she can be loved by the strangest people….
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS YOU NEED TO RE-READ THIS CHAPTER. I ACCIDENTLY PUT UP A DIFFERENT STORY. SORRY ABOOUT THE INCONVIENCE. THE STORY YOU READ IS CALLED WHAT IF AND IS GOING TO BE POSTED SOON**

**Chapter 1- The Note**

"**Hermione Granger." Madam Hooch says calling role for the day.**

"**Here," I say raising my hand and going through the list of things I need to do later. She finishes the role as I finish my thought to-do list and start thinking of the one guy I think I am in love with. **

**I stop my thoughts because of who the person is. I am supposed to hate him because he and his friends hate me. I walk over to Harry and Ron, my only best friends for now, and start talking to them about their first day's memories. Ron informs me that, no joke, I have been getting stared at by none other than Draco Malfoy, Also known as our worst enemy and major snob at Hogwarts. We have been here five years and no one has beaten him at it yet. We split up as usual going to our separate classes, except for Ron and Harry because they have the same class this period. Next, I have Potions with Malfoy so, of course, something is bound to be said. **

**I walk into Potions and there he sits at our table and he is holding something in his hand. It is a piece of paper with something scratched on it and some form of handwriting. I would imagine it would be his, but you never know with Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Goyle and Crabbe are Malfoy's best friends; I like to think of them as his little lost puppies. **

"**Mione," he says surprising me because the only three people that actually call me that are Ginny, Ron's little sister, Harry, and Ron, my ex-boyfriend and second best friend.**

"**What, Malfoy?" I say hatefully.**

"**Here. Read this." he says handing me the paper in his hand. **

**I take it from him and look down and begin reading**

**_Hermione Jean Granger, my only true love and my girl. Well, i want you to be anyways. Only three people know I wrote this letter. I had to write this because I like you, actually I love you. The other two people just think I like you. I ain't going to say who I am right now, but later on, I will. I love you with all my heart, whether or not you are a mudblood. I want you to be my babygirl, but you hate me so that won't be happening in this lifetime. I will talk to you later. _**

_**Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

"**Who wrote this?" I ask demanding to know. **

"**I can't tell you." Malfoy says.**

"**Tell. Me. Now. Malfoy" I say yet again**

"**Granger, it was me." he says.**

"**Malfoy you are crazy" I say.**

"**Mione, it truly is me." **

"**Draco, you are lying out of your teeth. I know you hate my guts and your friends do to. If all you are going to do is meddle in my life, STAY OUT OF IT!" I say getting madder by the second.**

"**Mione, don't do this to me, babygirl. I love you with all my heart I really do." he says. **

"**Draco, GET A LIFE!" I yell at him. **

"**But I want a life with you, babygirl." he says giving me puppy dog eyes.**

"**I don't wanna be around you, Malfoy, so get a life that ain't anywhere near mine. You and your friends are snobby, little, jerks that meddle with people's lives and you need to stop. My life ain't going to be ruined by you, your friends and you all's jokes." I said knowing that one of his best friends is the dude I think I am in love with.**

"**Ok. Granger, you may regret saying that one day" he says and smiles.**

**Oh, I already do, I think as I begin to wonder what was with the smile after that last sentence. He is always meddling in people's lives, including his best friends'. He really needs to get a life that he can meddle with without messing up anyone else's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Surprise. Surprise.**

**I start thinking of Draco's best friend. I picture him holding and kissing me up by the Charms door. I wonder if it was from him, the note, of course. Then, I realize he couldn't possibly like me. He has no reason to like me. I think of one of the quotes i have collected and it doesn't help my thoughts either**

_**It doesn't take a reason to love someone, but it does to like someone. You don't love someone because you want to, you love someone because you are destined to. It's because you**_

**_fall in Love with them, that you then try to find a reason, but you always come up with the answer, No reason!- Unknown _**

**I mean, really, he acts like he hates me and I know Malfoy and his other friend hates me. I start walking down the hall when all of a sudden I hear something I don't think was meant for me to hear. I sneak closer and hide behind the door they are in front of.**

**"Draco, did you give her my note?" Crabbe says.**

**"Yes, Crabbe, I gave her the note." Malfoy says.**

**"If you mess this up, Draco, I will torture you with the Cruciatus Curse. I mean it. I love Hermione with all my heart and if you screw this up I will screw with your supposedly pretty little face. I ain't jokin this time." Crabbe says.**

**"Ok. Ok. Ok." Draco says. Crabbe must've really scared the shit outta him.**

**Crabbe must've walked away because Draco said something that I know Crabbe wasn't meant to hear. He said: But how am I not supposed to screw this up with you two if I am in love with her too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I start walking down the hall thinking about what I just heard. Crabbe likes me, not only him, but Malfoy too. I am shocked. I can't believe, not only one boy likes me, but two popular boys. Two boys that could get any girl and anything they want and they choose me. Hermione Jean Granger, the girl only two boys liked, or at least I thought that was all that liked me, until today. **

**I go to Potions and sit down. Malfoy looks at me and yet again hands he hands me a piece of paper.**

**_Hermione, I know you overheard what I said yesterday after Crabbe walked away. Best thing for you to do is keep your mouth shut because if you say anything Crabbe will be hurt really, really bad; therefore, I will get hurt bad. I think you heard that conversation, too, so you know what will happen._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

"**What's up with this?" I whisper to him.**

"**It is how I feel and I would like to live my life." he says.**

"**Well, why should I care?" I whisper.**

"**Because. And just to let you know, I was lying when I said it yesterday about the note. Then I realized I did love you and I realized I can't screw it up for Crabbe." he whispers.**

**I start wondering what happened to Malfoy. First, he lies about a note; I can see that, but not about what it said. Then, he whispers to himself about loving me. Then, admitting he lied about the note. **

**I take out a piece of paper and start writing him a note while Professor Snape isn't paying attention**

**_Malfoy, I can't quit wondering what is going on. You never liked me before so why start now. First, Crabbe liking me and now you. Crabbe is more believable than you. I mean, you are the most popular boy in the school. Crabbe is only your best friend. He only gets popularity from you; he only gets friends off of you. Why did you decide to take the one thing he found on his own to take from him? _**

**I hand him the note and he opens it. He quickly writes back  
**

**_The truth is Hermione, I liked you first. I just didn't tell anyone because I knew our lives would be living hell. I am not going to try to take you from Crabbe because neither you nor he would like me after that. I know I could've had you, but I didn't say anything. I could tell Crabbe liked you way before he realized it that is part of the reason I didn't say anything. Crabbe is my best friend. I wouldn't do him that way. I love you; therefore, I just want you to be happy. I honestly love you, so now you can quit wondering what is going on. One question: Can we at least be friends?_**

**He handed the piece of paper back, I read it, and then whispered the answer yes to him and gently kissed him on the side of his face. Snape didn't catch me, which is a surprise, because he normally watches Draco like a hawk. **

**Malfoy looked at me like he would like more at another time, but understood why I wouldn't budge. **

**He wrote a simple note **

_**So if I was to attempt getting you and Vincent together, you would do it?**_

**I read it and then began to wonder, since when had Draco called Crabbe, Vincent.**

**_Yes, I would. I love Crabbe more than I ever realized and to just know that he actually loves me back, just blows my mind. You loving me just blows the whole story out of the ballpark._**

**I hand it back and he whispers "I love you, too. It's just I can't do that to Crabbe. If you EVER need me, you know where I am."**

**I can't believe this is happening. Malfoy is actually being good once in his life and no one, but me, notices it. **

"**What are you doing Malfoy? You are being nice, that's what you are doing, but why? I mean, you wasn't nice the first five years why now?" I whisper.**

**What he has to say must be long because he takes out a paper, writes for about 5 or 10 minutes and then hands me the note just as the bell rings, and leaves the classroom to go to lunch.**

**I began to read the note**

**_Hermione, I wasn't nice for one reason, my father. He is a death eater. He wanted for me to be just like him; hate all the mudbloods, boss people around, be king of school kid wise, be Slytherin and be proud, and most of all, hate Harry James Potter for keeping the Dark Lord from coming back and taking world control in his hands. I know I gave you a lot of my mind, but when you love someone as much as I do you, you can hope that you can be friends with that person if not, you are simply living for no frikin' reason. I know that I can trust you and you don't love me the same way I do you, so I will do you and Crabbe a huge favor, get outta you all's lives. By the way, meet me by the Charms door at lunch. _**

**I look up and he is gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I start out the door and Professor Snape calls me to his desk. I go over there and he asks me what was up with Draco. Yes, I think, I am not the only one noticing his difference. Snape, the Slytherin house leader, has actually been the only other one to notice Draco's difference. **

**I walk up to the Charms door and see no other than Crabbe and Malfoy. Apparently, no one knew about this. I walk over to Malfoy and ask what was going on.**

"**I told you I was going to do you a favor. After this I will be outta you all's way." he says as if knowing what I was thinking the other day. **

"**Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought it was just going to be me and you Draco. You said we were going to talk about that one thing." Crabbe says first to me and then to Draco.**

"**She already knows, Vincent. About everything, the note, the little conversation the other day, she knows everything. But how, you are wondering she heard the conversation and began to wonder. I had to explain everything." Draco explained the truth word for word.**

"**Is this true, Mione?" Crabbe asked.**

"**Yes. It is true. I heard it." I say**

"**So why are you here then?" he asks**

"**She loves you, too Crabbe." Draco says, smiling at Crabbe then turning to me and frowns.**

"**Is this true, too?" Crabbe asks.**

"**Yes, it is. I love you very much. If what I heard and what Draco says is true, you love me too." I say.**

"**I think I will leave you two alone now." Draco says walking away.**

"**Wait." Crabbe and I say in unison.**

"**What?" he asks.**

"**Thanks." We yet again say in unison.**

"**You are welcome. At least you all are happy." He says as he walks away, tears forming in his eyes.**

**I look at Crabbe and my dream comes true. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Three days later, no one still has found out about Crabbe and I. I can't believe Malfoy did something good for once in his life. I should thank him, I think as someone pecks on my shoulder. I turn around and notice it is, yet again, Draco Malfoy. **

"**What are you doing, Ms. Crabbe." he whispers the Ms. Crabbe part.**

"**Nothing at all, Mr. Malfoy. The other day I think I forgot to thank you. Thank you." I say, formally sarcastic.**

"**You are welcome. So how's it going?" he says.**

"**Fine, perfectly fine." I say.**

**Crabbe walks over and says "hey, Mione, what are you doing?"**

"**Nothing at all" I say.**

**I look around the Great Hall and notice everyone looking at me. I look at Malfoy and Crabbe.**

"**Can we take this outside of here?" I ask.**

**They nod their heads and we walk outside. I know I will be questioned for this later.**

**When we get outside of the Great Hall, the first thing that happens is Crabbe leans down and kisses me square on the lips. Then, he puts his arm around me and we all start talking.**

"**I see you all are in a perfect relationship" Malfoy smirks.**

"**Yes, yes we are." I say.**

"**That's good." he says turning his head and then frowning.**

**I knew what was going on with him. Crabbe didn't know about anything, not Malfoy liking/loving me, not the actual truth, not that I actually had feelings for Malfoy, not even Malfoy knew that.**


End file.
